Family Reunions
by VanVanVan
Summary: One morning Victor gets a call from his brother. The annual ten year family reunion has arrived. Victor now gets to introduce his family that he hasn't seen in sixteen years to Yuuri. And because of author shenanigans, drama happens. Of course. this literally wouldn't be a fanfic without some drama.
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, I'm really bad about updating but I thought "Why not!" with this. I've seen the idea a few times, but I wanted to write it so idk anyway. Also since this is the YOI universe and also I didn't really want to write about homophobia the way we have it in our world, I made it very much "carry on the family line." mentality in Russia and therefore there's some ignorance to the fact that gay people can adopt or have surrogate kids or idk there a lot of options. But I didn't want to write about the extreme homophobia in real life Russia. (It hits a little too close to home.) So yea! enjoy!

It was a lazy morning. Quiet light peeked through the curtains caressing Yuuri's bare shoulders. I'd been awake for a few hours now. I pursed my lips as I stood in the doorway to our room. My mood was dampened from an unwanted phone call. My fiancé rolled over, dark hair falling over his half open eyes, "Victor, come lay down."

I obeyed and crawled back into bed. I curled into his chest. His arms around me made me feel safe. His lips rested against the crown of my head.

"Victor, what's wrong."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me."

"I got a call."

I groaned, annoyed, as he moved to face me. He leaned up on his elbow and gazed at me. He seemed to search my face.

"I wasn't a big deal," I hear myself say. I've been trying to convince myself that all morning. Yuuri raised an eyebrow. I sighed exasperatedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I kind of have to."

"Hm?" he rolled back onto his back and took me in his arms again.

"My brother called."

"Really? Important then?" my love's voice was calming and slow. His eyes were closed, but I knew he was listening.

I huffed. "Not that important, to be honest. The family reunion is happening in a few weeks and I'm invited. I mean I knew I would be. It's just the last family reunion I didn't go to at twenty two and—damn, It's been ten years already! I feel old." I looked up at him. He was smiling.

"You're not old, fiancé. Also, I know you've told me a little about your family life way back when, but I'd like to meet them eventually. We probably don't have to stay the whole time. Especially if things get tense. Of course we don't even have to go if you don't want to. It's up to you."

I cuddled into him. "Hm, maybe... I guess I haven't met my youngest sister yet."

Yuuri kissed my head. "How old is she now?"

"Uh, I was kicked out at sixteen when mom was pregnant. I'm thirty two now. She'd be _sixteen_. I could have met her when she was six at the last family reunion, but..."

"Did they even invite you that time?"

"Well, I was sort of invited, like, through my girlfriend at the time. She was like "Just show up and make peace." I can't imagine what would've happened if I'd have done that."

"How long did you date Nina, again?"

"Six years."

Yuuri whistled. "We've only been together for almost five years now."

"Yuuri, that's still a long time," I grinned at him. "Besides we've been engaged for almost four years."

"Dammit, Victor, I've won four gold medals, plus my two silvers, and you're still gonna—"

"You know it, love! We've talked about this."

"I just want to call you my husband."

I crawled on top of him, forehead to forehead. "Same."

He laughed.

"I'm serious, Yuuri!"

"I know, I know, you're just so cute."

I huffed. " _Cute_."

"Yes, cute. Anyway, about this family reunion?"

I kissed his neck ignoring him.

"Victor, I asked you a question."

Then his collar bone.

He sighed. "Did your brother say you could bring a plus one?"

"Mmm."

"Victor!"

I chuckled. I bit him again. He squeaked. Arms around my neck, we ended up kissing there for a while. It turned into sex, but whatever. We had a whole Saturday to waste, and this was something we both enjoyed so...

* * *

After showering and eating food, Yuuri and I sat on the couch watching TV. Well I was watching TV, seeing as it was in Russian, while Yuuri was on his phone.

"Victor?"

"Yeah?"

"I thought you were gay? Are you Bi like me?"

"No, I'm gay. Why do you ask?"

"You dated a woman for six years."

...

"Oh."

"I know in Russia they're all about heritage and carrying on the family line and stuff, so traditionalists tend not to be as comfortable with same gender relationships more so than in most countries, you were telling me that one time, but being actively in the closet for six years—"

"Yuuri, didn't I tell you why I was kicked out?"

"If you say it's because you're gay, I'm going to flip my shit."

Oh my god, I love him.

"I told my brother I was questioning my sexuality and my dad overheard. It wasn't even cause I was sure at the time, just the idea of it. _And_ the fact that I'm the oldest. I guess it was a shock for a traditionalist like my dad."

"So you dated Nina to hide it?"

"You know me too well. Yeah, that's why. Also her family was close with mine and I thought I could stay in touch somehow if dated her. I got really close to her, but everything in me couldn't think of it as anything more that a friendship—"

"Cause you're gay."

"Yuuri!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, my dear, continue." He kissed my cheek.

" _Anyway_ , I broke up with her when I was twenty two."

"Did you tell her?"

"That I'm hella gay? No, I didn't."

" _Helllla!"_

I burst into laughter. I always loved how he knew how to keep the mood light.

"Oh, yeah, my brother did say I could bring a plus one."

"I asked you that hours ago!"

I nuzzled his neck. "I know. I just remembered."

He sighed shaking his head, "I don't know how I put up with you."

My phone rang. "It's Dmitri."

"Your brother, right?"

"Yeah."

I picked it up. I switched into Russian. "Hello?"

" _Vitya! Have you made a decision yet?"_

"You called this morning! I need to talk to my fiancé."

" _So, you'll be bringing a plus one?"_

"Dmitri—"

" _Look, Victor, in reality, it's kinda short notice. Lena was supposed to call you and—"_

"Of course she forgot—"

" _Exactly,"_ Dmitri chuckled, _"Anyway, even dad wants to see you, ya know. It really has been too long. Ya know when people say it's been too long but it's only been a few months? It's been sixteen years since we've done more than call. Come home. Bring your fiancé, I bet she's pretty—"_

"About that—"

" _But yeah... go ask her."_

...

"Dima..."

" _What's going on older brother?"_

"I'm engaged to a man."

...

" _Oh. Well, you know I knew... Um, I could warn the family? We really miss you, and Victoria hasn't met you yet."_

I glanced at Yuuri on the couch. "I still can't believe she got named Victoria."

" _Mom named her. Dad didn't object so... anyway?"_

"I don't know... I guess it wouldn't hurt to stop by. Tell them I'm bringing my fiancé. You might want to sit dad down though."

" _Got it. It your fiancé cool with coming then?"_

"Well, he said it'd be cool to meet everyone."

" _Nice, I look forward to meeting him. I'll text you the date and time."_

"Okay, Do svidaniya."

" _Do svidaniya."_

* * *

"How'd it go?" Yuuri asked.

"I think we're going."

"Haha, okay. You think?"

"No, I guess we are, it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"That was one of the more stressful conversations of my life... I think it went well though."

"Well, that's good."

My phone buzzed. I looked at the text from Dmitri.

"My parents still live in the same house."

Yuuri walked over and looked at the phone. "I can't read Russian."

"Oh, yeah. It's next Monday."

"Next Monday? Oh well, how long's the drive there?"

"It's a day drive."

"Okay," Yuuri nodded and kissed me. "It'll be good."

"Yep," I kissed him again and laughed.

"What?"

"Wanna... head back to the bedroom?"

He chuckled and shook his head, but he was already walking toward the bedroom. "Come on, Victor!"

I took off my socks.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to everyone who's read so far, it's been difficult for me to sit down and write a second chapter

Yuuri's POV

Victor was on the phone with his brother, Dmitri, for the third time this week. I was laying on the couch. Makkachin was following Victor as he paced and waved his arms around. For not talking for such a long time, Victor and his brother seemed to get along fine. At least Victor said the phone calls were going well.

Victor hung up the phone and heaved a sigh. "Yuuri?"

"Yeah?"

"How much are we paying Yurio to watch Makkachin again?"

I thought about it, "What's the least's he'll take?"

"Yuuri!"

"Okay, okay," I laughed at his expression. "I thought we decided on paying him by the hour for the week? Did you not want to do that?"

"No that's fine, it's just how much though?" he seemed concerned.

"Victor, I don't know what too much to pay someone in rubles is? Just let me know what we pay him at the end of things."

"Oh, okay..."

"Is this cause you always overspend?"

He glared halfheartedly, "I don't always overspend for our budget."

I sighed. I was to tired to fight about our differences in spending habits. I'd been working in extra hours at the rink since we were going to be out a week. I had a new program that Victor was helping me with. Since last year when he made his official retirement announcement, he became a bit of a perfectionist about my skating. We had fought about it originally, but we worked through it eventually.

"Yuuri, love, you've zoned out." Victor sat by me on the couch. He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Yeah, I was just thinking."

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

"No, why?"

"Because I brought up our budget again."

"No, no, you're okay," I let him know, "Victor, I'm worried."

"Yeah?" he put his head on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair that he was growing out again.

"Will your family be okay with me? I know we've talked about this, but..."

"I just don't know. I hope so, but we start the drive tomorrow morning so no turning back I guess."

"Okay well—" I started before Victor's pocket buzzed. He groaned. "Are you sure the phone calls are going alright?" I asked.

He gave me a look before answering the phone in Russian. I could tell he was annoyed. I wondered if the person on the other side of the call, presumably his brother again, could tell as well. Victor had always been good at faking happiness when it came to people. He used to do it with me. I chuckled at the memory of when Victor first dropped into my life in Hasetsu. It was funny to think about now.

Suddenly Victor yelled into the phone. I looked up from my thoughts to see a bewildered look on his face. He got quiet and continued to talk to his brother. He was walking a thin line between furious and hurt. I stood and walked over to him. He'd explain what happened if he wanted to. He noticed me. His nostrils were flared and lips in a tight frown. I put my hand on is back. I could hear his brother's voice through the phone speaking in rapid fire Russian—probably in attempt to calm Victor down.

"Breathe, love," I whispered. He takes in a deep breath and says something to Dmitri. They hang up after a short goodbye.

"Are we still going?" I asked him earnestly.

"I don't know..." Victor sulked and shuffled his feet over to the couch and plopped down leaning back. His face was frustrated. He looked at me, opened and closed his mouth a few times before saying, "I feel uneasy about going."

I inhale and hold it a minute before remembering to let it out. "Victor, what makes you feel uneasy?"

"Nina's family is going to be there."

 _That makes sense for the reaction it got._ "Did your brother forget to tell you or?"

"No," he sighed and released some of the tension in his shoulders, "Apparently it was short notice. Which, in honesty, I should have had some expectation this would happen. Nina's family is so close to mine that it's inevitable that they'd show up at the family reunion. I mean they did last time too."

"You couldn't have known. Do you know if Nina's going to be there or just her family?" I asked while taking the seat beside him.

"I'd rather see her than her family to be honest. She was hurt when I broke up with her but seemed to get it a little. I mean I didn't tell her I was gay, but... when you date someone for six years and not once have you considered marrying that person—well, _she_ always wanted to get married—I guess she picked up that I wasn't into it."

"She might've been unhappy as well when you put it that way."

He nodded, "Right, but her family was furious that I'd broken up with her. Her parents took it as a personal offence that I wasn't marrying their daughter, and her sister was pissed that I'd broken Nina's heart."

"Victor, like I said originally, it's up to you whether we go to this thing or not."

He shook his head, "I don't know, I really don't."

"This is a big deal to you that Nina's family and potentially Nina are going to be there. It's a big con of going, but what are some pros? What were you looking forward to before this?" I placed my hand on his cheek. He leaned into it and heaved a sigh.

"I guess," he paused, "I guess, I really was looking forward to maybe reconciling with my family. I was looking forward to meeting Victoria too. Dmitri says Mama named her after me because they missed me. Babushka is supposed to be there to. She used to give me caramel candies when I was little... Lena is married. I had hoped to meet her baby who's about two now." His eyes were tearing up. He put his head on my shoulder, and I kissed his head.

"Victor, would you like to brave it for at least a day or two? We can always use the excuse that I need to get back to the ice?" I mumbled against his hair.

He sniffled. I kept my breathing steady. It always helped me when I was anxious or stressed to know the person I was confiding in was calm.

It was a while before he nodded and said. "I guess we can try it out. Nina's family's not supposed to get there 'til Tuesday."

"Sounds, like a plan. We'll feel it out the first day, figure out if we want to stay, then go from there." I yawn and check my phone. It was nearing eleven at night. "We have an early morning tomorrow if we want to get to your parent's house before sundown. Are the other's getting there Sunday night too?"

"I know Dmitri's already there, and of course so is Victoria, but I think Lena gets in Monday morning."

I nodded, "Victor... they know I can't speak Russian right?"

He sat up abruptly, slumped his shoulders and groaned before falling into my lap. I ranmy fingers through his hair. _I guess that's a no._ I purse my lips. "So, will you translate for me, or?"

He looked up at me with puppy dog eyes. I sighed. "Victor, I had to translate for you the entire time you were in Hasetsu! Can you do this for me?"

Victor scrunched up his face before sitting up and kissing me briefly. "I'll let them know you don't speak Russian, and I'll make sure you understand what's going on, okay?"

I grinned and held out my pinky finger for a pinky promise.

He laughed, "I don't know why you do this." He accepted my pinky promise.

"I told you! Phichit taught it to me in America. It's the most sacred promise someone can make!"

"Okay, lol."

"Did you really just say 'lol.' Victor, sometimes—" I laughed.

It was his turn to grin. He kissed me. "Let's go to bed now."

"Oh, so you're going to ignore the fact that you've butchered a language and—"

We started towards the bedroom, "English isn't my native language I can do what I want with it!" he said while taking off his shirt.

"Well in that case—" I let out a string of curses knowing he hates fowl words. He tackled me to the bed kissing me all over my face before crawling to his side of the bed.

"Go to sleep," he ordered and turned off the light. I laughed once more before kissing his shoulder and closing my eyes. I'd be exhausted tomorrow.

A/N: this chapter was probably predictable and mostly fluff, but I'm excited to write more about this. Also I'm not sure if everyone knows or not but 'babushka' is grandmother so I thought I'd throw that in there.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So I don't know how roads and highways work in Russia I figure it's the same like everywhere right? But anyway, sorry it took so long to update.

Yuuri's POV

After five hours of driving, four of which I'd been asleep, I was awoken by my fiancé's road rage. I shifted from the pillow we'd brought. It was noon and the sun was blinding. Well I wasn't getting back to sleep anytime soon.

"Victor, would you like me to drive?" I put my hand on his knee.

He shook his head.

I sighed, "Love, what's on your heart right now? Talk to me."

...

"Yuuri, I'm so nervous. I'm kind of angry too. I didn't realize it before we started driving, but the closer we get..." he worried at his bottom lip.

"You have a right to be angry. That's understandable. They kicked you out, but it _has_ been a long time. We don't know what's going to happen. It could even be good. Imagine our kids having both sets of grandparents around." I lean back in my seat a little and look out the window.

Victor hummed. "You're right," His voice was shaky, "by the way, you really think we'd be good parents?"

I looked at him. The noonday sun reflected off his sliver locks beautifully. "Sure, I mean, no parents are perfect, but I'm sure we could do okay. Kids are just like adults in a sense. They're little people with their own personalities and opinions, and since they're young and don't know any better they sometimes will need a push in the right direction, but ya know... I think a flaw that parents often have is they don't treat their kids like people. But if we treat them like people and set reachable expectations for them and ourselves, I think we'd do okay."

He nodded, but stayed quiet. Three months ago was our last talk about the possibility of children for us. At the time he had still been adamantly against the idea of kids from the first time we'd talked about it a year and a half ago. I had still wanted kids very badly, and still wanted them. Of course you can't raise a child in a household if there's a possibility of one of the parents not wanting it. I knew straight couples ran into this all the time and learned to cope or whatever, but with Victor and I and the choice we'd have to make in terms of adoption or other options we both had to be one hundred percent on board with the idea. I had let the idea of kids go for him. Kind of.

His question was the closest we'd gotten to him considering the idea.

"The car needs to be filled up," he said looking at upcoming exit on the road.

"Good, I need to use the restroom."

He chuckled. "How long have you been holding it?"

"I felt it when I woke up—when you woke me up."

He grimaced, "Sorry for waking you earlier."

"Nah, you're good, dear."

After using the rest stop and filling up the car, I took the wheel. Victor fell asleep fast. I knew it was a bad idea to stay up that late before having to drive. I listened to the directions on the GPS though Victor had set it to English so we'd both understand it, I changed it to Japanese.

After an two hours of silence, I yawned and plugged in my phone to listen to music. I put on my punk rock playlist in attempts to stay awake. Half of the music was in Japanese the other half was in other languages.

"You have the strangest taste in music." Victor mumbled against the pillow.

"How is it strange?"

"I guess the genre isn't that strange, but—is that German?" He asked as the song changed.

"I found it on YouTube."

He groaned and fell back into the pillow heaving a sigh.

"I love you."

He mumbled back making me laugh. He mumbled again.

"What was that, Victor?"

"You're my joy, you know that?"

...

"Victor, that—out of all the sweet things you have ever said to me—is the sweetest thing you've ever said to me."

He smiled, chuckling lightly, "I can't wait to marry you."

I bit back a remark about how he's the one who's making us wait, instead I replied, "Same, Victor. You're everything to me."

In another hour Victor wanted to drive again, so we switched sides.

"I hope Yurio's taking good care of Makkachin."

"I'm sure everything's fine," I comment.

We came off the highway around four in the afternoon. Victor was on his fourth cup of coffee and was bouncing in his seat. We passed several neighborhoods while looking for the correct one.

"Are you hyper or nervous?" I asked while craning my neck in attempts to catch the street name.

"Both. Also it not few another few blocks." He stopped bouncing, continuing to bounce his leg though, and leaned his head on the window.

"I guess it makes sense that you'd know where it is, huh?"

I glanced over to see a ghost of a smile on his face, "Yeah."

"Victor?"

"Yes, my love?"

"I think everything will turn out alright."

...

"I'm just worried something will be said and it'll all turn into a shouting match."

I just hummed, but I took his hand to let him know I was with him. He brought my hand to his lips and kissed. My heart raced. I wished I could stop the car and kiss him a little longer before we had to be around people, but I kept driving. Soon Victor pointed out the neighborhood, and we were looking for the house. Victor picked the house out of the others pretty quickly. The neighborhood was less rich than I thought it'd be. I told Victor that to which he laughed. In honesty the houses were still very nice. Several houses were three stories tall, but Victor's childhood home seemed to just be two stories. We parked the car and kissed before exiting the vehicle.

"My leg is asleep," Victor laughed shaking his leg.

I laughed too. Once he woke up his leg, Victor paused and took a long look at the house he grew up in. I walked over to him and put my hand on his chest. I reached to kiss his cheek. He worried at his lip and glanced at me.

"Here we go?" his voice full of concern, we started toward the house.

A girl bolted out of the house. She had long platinum hair, a bit more blonde than Victor's, and bright blue eyes. She wore a crop top and jeans with paint all over them. My brain had to process that she was rambling in Russian. Said Victor looked very overwhelmed. He just nodded or shook his head depending on whatever the girl was saying.

"Yuuri," Victor reached his hand out to me, "This seems to be my little sister, Victoria."

Victoria noticed the switch to English. Her excited eyes darting between the two of us.

"Hello, Victoria, I'm Yuuri," I bowed to her by habit, "Do you understand English?"

Victor was about to translate from the pause that Victoria took to respond, "Yes, I'm learning English. I'm not good at it. Uh—" She asked Victor a question in Russian.

He nodded. "Da, this is my fiancé."

Her eyes grew wide and a thin mischievous smile stretched across her face. I couldn't help but recognize the expression from Victor. Though Victor rarely looked mischievous, Victoria gave the impression of embodying mischief.

She ran back to the house shouting something. Victor face-palmed.

"What she say?"

Victor gave me a look, but laughed also, "Apparently I'm gay. Did you know I'm gay?"

I tried not to laugh to much. "I had no idea," I kissed his cheek once more, before Victoria rushed back to the doorway and gestured for us to follow.

A/N: Okay, that took way longer to update than I expected. I'm very sorry. I'm actually just a really bad person and am bad at updating even in my free time.


	4. Chapter 4

Nina's POV

Thirty minutes into the hour drive to the Nikiforov's house, anticipation really began to build. When my sister, Olivia, had originally heard that Victor was bringing his new partner she looked ready to throat punch somebody. I wished I could get through to my family that I really didn't mind Victor being with someone else. For one it had been so long since the break up that it would be irrational for me to still want to be with him. Another reason I didn't mind was, well, at the time I expected the break up. At a certain point I knew he didn't love me, and I was unhappy anyway.

"I just don't understand how Victor can have the audacity to bring his fiancée to the family reunion!" Mom was saying from the passenger seat.

"Mom, you realize, it's Victor's family right? Technically _we're_ the ones imposing on the family reunion."

"Nonsense! Our family has been there from the Nikiforov's in every step of their lives."

"Mother, Victor _is_ a Nikiforov," I stressed hoping that maybe they could understand now, so that the yelling is to a minimum later.

Mom scoffed.

"Nina, I understand you still have feelings for Victor—"

"No, I very much don't, Dad."

"—but we can't guarantee that he'll give up his new girl for you," I could hear the sincere attempt to be sympathetic from my dad. He just didn't get it. I _really_ wasn't interested in Victor anymore.

A little while longer and we arrived. We parked behind a pink convertible. I guess Victor's girlfriend, or fiancée (it had never been clear) really liked pink. Then again I did remember Victor fancying the color once or twice. My nerves started working up the moment Dad knocked on the door.

Auntie opened the door and grinned painfully like she'd been previously seen something she wished she hadn't. Little Victoria, who was growing up too fast, rushed to the door and pushed her mom out of the way. I thought I could hear English being spoken in the other room, but I couldn't process the words from here.

After hugging Olivia, Victoria hugged me tightly and giggled. "You're never going to believe who Victor's marrying."

"Victoria! That's enough about that," her mother, Auntie, scolded her.

Auntie sighed in exasperation and welcomed us in.

Giving a round of hugs and greetings, I still hadn't seen Victor. Part of me was relieved. Would he be hostile towards me? The other part of me hoped when I made him promise that we'd leave on good terms, that he meant it. I hadn't seen Dmitri yet either.

"Nina, dear, there's a buffet in the kitchen you can help yourself to whenever you're ready," Auntie told me offhandedly before returning to her conversation with my mom and dad.

I gave her thanks, and moved towards the kitchen. People were speaking English on the other side of the door. I prepared myself to join the conversation if need be. I hadn't spoken English since I took classes in school. I opened the door and went into the room to see the silver haired man who'd broken up with me.

In English he was saying to Dmitri, "—and that's the long, long story of how we met."

Dmitri replied with a laugh leaning on the table with the food on it, "You've always been so dramatic."

I jumped because I didn't see the other man in the room, but the man I didn't know said, "Victor's the most dramatic person I've ever met, and—"

Victor rolled his eyes and sighed.

"—see what I mean?" the man said.

So... Victor brought a friend instead of his fiancée, but Victoria had said...

"Nina..." Victor's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

I took a big breath. "Victor, it's good to see you. I'll apologize for anything my family says to you in advance."

To my surprise, he laughed. "Thanks. Oh, uh, Nina, this—" he gestured to the man beside him, "—is my fiancé, Yuuri." Yuuri looked like he was holding his breath for my response. He kept glancing between me and Victor.

After my brain recovered from realizing Victor was engaged to a man, suddenly it all made sense.

 _I walked into our apartment and saw him sitting on the barstool with his face in his hands. "Victor," I felt my heart break. After our argument about his career and him saying he_ still _didn't want to get married, I realized it was time._

" _Victor, is this it?"_

 _He looked up at me. No tears were in his eyes. He never cried, not even for me. "Yeah," his voice cracked. "Nina, I can't do this anymore."_

" _Okay..." I sniffed. "That's fine, will you at least tell me why? The whole reason so I don't have to wonder?"_

 _He turned his face away. "I can't do that either."_

" _Why not!" I felt myself get angry. "It's a simple request."_

" _Nina, I can't. I—I'm ashamed."_

" _Have you found someone else?"_

" _No! Nothing like that at all. To be honest, I doubt I'll ever find anyone..." He sat back down._

" _Why? Why... I don't understand!"_

"You're gay," it shouldn't have been the first thing out of my mouth, but... really it all made so much since. Why he was kicked out, why he couldn't tell me, probably why he dated me in the first place...

Victor's face was red. "Yep. Yes, I'm... gay."

Victor's fiancé, Yuuri, hugged Victor from behind. "Victor's never really had to say it before. When we met it was just kind of a fact, so this is still a little new."

Yuuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder, making Victor grin, before moving to the side of Victor. Yuuri was a bit shorter than Victor, making him my height. And shorter than everyone in Victor's family including Victoria by maybe an inch. He had an accent that wasn't from anywhere that spoke English as a native language so he was probably actually from Asia.

"I must've been rude," I said.

"No, I wouldn't say," Yuuri spoke looking to Victor who shook his head.

"How did you two meet?"

Dmitri, who'd been watching us all interact with an amused smirk on his face, laughed, "They just told me that whole story. Basically, Victor and Yuuri are both ice skaters and the first time they both _remember_ meeting each other, was when Victor showed up in Yuuri's hot springs butt naked and told Yuuri he was going to coach him."

I failed at trying not to laugh. "Was there a time you met that you didn't remember and also, Victor what's with you and not liking clothes."

At first they were both quiet and I thought I'd offended them, but then Victor's face grew beet red as his fiancé burst into laughter.

"He does have a think against clothes, doesn't he? Naked any chance he can get!"

"Yuuri!" Victor whined burrowing his face in Yuuri's neck. The dark haired man just laughed and patted Victor's silver hair.

I think this family reunion might not turn out so bad.

 **A/N: Okay, so, I got this chapter out really fast because I started writing it a while ago and didn't like where it was going, so I had to rewrite it. I'm not even really sure I like this one, however It's been nearly a month since I've updated and I have personal stories that I haven't worked on also that I need to work on. So here, I ended it pretty quickly but I think it's okay/ thanks for baring with me. I love you peoples.**


End file.
